Save me even if I don't want to be Saved
by Greaser of Olympus
Summary: Severus was giving up hope. Abused at home and school, the two people he was in love with were happy with out him. Severus was going to kill himself. But the people he was in love with save him. Soon they take him down a road of healing, fights, laughter, and love. Can Severus allow himself to be happy? Can he actually be loved?
1. Chapter 1

*eyes dart around while hands twitch a little. When sure the coast is clear turns to reader*

Hey Guys. Sorry if I seems a little nervous, i'm a little scared about the flames. It just that this fic is a little darker than my other ones. Not a lot *mummers to self* hopefully. *talks louder*

Anyway onward to the s-

Severus: What a minute Olly. How dark?

Lily: Yeah like on a Scale of 1 to 10

Olympia: *silence* we'll just have to wait and see.

Severus And Lily: NOW HOLD O-

Olympia: Too late

Warning: Attempted suicide, minor talk of abuse, depressing thoughts.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters.

* * *

Severus pov

I couldn't take it anymore. I was so tired. Believing that I was able to continue like this. But then I saw them kiss. James Potter and Lily Evans. My enemy and my former best friend. Worst of all, two people who I was in love with. Lily I had always loved but James was a shock. I discovered when I was thinking about kissing and buggering him while he insulted me in class and the halls. Potter and his friends stopped pranking me after the incident. Anyway I assumed that if I ignored them, then maybe it won't hurt as much. But then I overheard people talking about them. About how they were so happy, how they going to get married, and live happily ever after. After that i realise that they get the happy ending but I get nothing but misery. But I didn't want to join the Death Eaters. I didn't want to go home to my abusive father and neglectful mother. I didn't want to be bullied, picked on, and harassed by all of the houses, including the Slytherins. I didn't want to be miserable anymore. Which leads me back to standing on the astronomy tower. I looked out towards the night sky. I stripped myself of my outer robes to revel black loose torn jeans and black t-shirt. The moonlight shining on my scarred arms that showed all of the abuse I suffered. The words I carved into my skin. 'Worthless' 'freak' thing like that. I reach into my back pocket and pulled out a large knife I stole from potions. I pulled out the letters I wrote. I wrote seven of them for seven people. My mum, dad, Black, Lupin, Dumbledore, James and Lily. I put them down on the the ground next to my stuff. I walked to the middle of the room and place the knife to my right wrist. Slowly sliding the knife across, smiling at the blood that followed, I did the same to my other wrist. I did this two more times to each arms and cut across my chest twice. I laid on the ground, stared at the night sky and waited for me to die. While I waited I completed everything that lead to this moment. Thought of all the good times I had. Playing with Lily, me and mom cooking dinner together when I was younger, meeting my dads army buddies, hell, Lucius asking for help with potions. Thought of all the times I had to fight. Arguing with my father so my mum could get away, when I argued with Crabbe so I could see Lily, fending of the murders hexes. I smiled realising that it would be over soon. My head was getting dizzy from blood loss. It almost over. I'm almost free. I thought to myself. Then I heard a scream but ignored it thinking it was in my head. But then I felt someone cast a healing spell. I heard a familiar voice.

"Hang on Sev. it going to be alright. James give me my bag!" Lily Evans said. I looked at my former best friend ad saw, to my shock, that she was crying.

"Here. Lily if you think you can heal him, please hurry!" James Potter shouts while taking off his outer robe to rip up into makeshift bandages. I was in total shock. Why were they here? Why are they saving me? Won't they be happier if I died? Lily reached into her bag and pulled out what I think is a jar. I was starting to see black spots. Lily speared something on my arms and James forces me to drink something. Slowiny by surely did my arms heal and the black spots disappear. After about ten minute, I knew that I was going to live. As I stood up, despite their protest, and lifted my arms to see that they were wrapped up. I looked down at my chest to see it was wrapped up in makeshift bandages to. My body began to shake. No I thought why? Why did they save me? How dare they stop me? I was snapped out of my thoughts when a pair of hands cupped my face. I turn to the owner to see a crying Lily.

"Severus, why would you do this" she asked sobbing. I did not know how to respond.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She means why would you try to kill yourself." James said. I jumped startled because he been quiet for a while. I stared at them for a moment. But I was slowly getting angry.

"Why did you save me?" I snarled at their shock faces "Do you enjoy it when I'm miserable? When you have a victim to tortue?" I ranted furious and confused. Before I could continue, they hugged me. I struggled in their arms but stopped and broke down and cry. I cried tears of anger, frustration, misery, sadness, and hatred. I cared for what seems like forever. James let me cried into his shirt while Lily stroked my hair. When I finally stopped crying, I pulled away from James.

"Severus" I started at the fact that he used my first name "We would never want you to die"

"Funny way of showing" I scoffed "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We've been meaning to talk to you but the will have to wait til later" Lily said as she began to walked to the door dragging me with her, James falling after us. She lead us out of tower and down to a portrait of a woman. The woman had long silky flowing midnight black hair, an aristocratic face and purple eyes. She was wear a long dark purple flowing dress with v-shaped necklace, gold belt at her waist moved and slither to reveal a black snake. I, unfortunately, recognize her.

"Helo Severus darling" Her bell like voice had a taunting tone int ti.

"Hello Circe" I said calmly. James looked at me incredulously. Before we could continue our conversation, Lily interrupted by saying the password.

"Moon Prince" She said and Circe pouted, btu open up. We crawl through the passageway to revel my room. I haven't sleep in the dorms since my second year. My room was the size of the commons room with a bed sat in the middle. A door was on the right to lead to a large bathroom. My trunk sat at the foot of the bed, my desk was in the croner, and a nightstand sat on the left of my bed. Lily sat me down on the bed.

"Sev can we please talk?" She begged. I felt the bed dip as James sat down. Looking at them both, I broke. I told them everything. From the Death Eaters to my father to being in love with them both. They look had different emotions on their faces. Lily look angry, hurt, upset and shocked while James looked pissed, amazed, sad, and shocked as well. My head hurt. After everything that happened tonight I was must have known this.

"Go to sleep Severus. We'll talked in the morning." James said laying me down in my bed.

"Don't leave me" I mummer tired. The smiled at me before laying down next to me. With Lily on my right and James on my left, I fell into a calm dreamless sleep.

* * *

Welp that the beginning *giggles nervously*

Severus: *silent in shock*

Lily:*silent in shock*

James: W-what does the letters say?

Olympia:You'll see in later chapters.

Severus: *snap out of shock* What do you mean? Do I try to kill myself again?

Olympia: *ignore the to talk to the reader* Anyway do me a favor and review. Also read my other stories and reviews. Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Y'all! I'm back with another chapter of **Save me even if I don't want to be Saved**. Now let's get to the store-

James: WAIT!

Olly: *rubs eyes* not again.

James: Why am I paired with both Lily and Snape.

Severus: I would also like to know that.

Lily: me too.

Olly: Because after looking for a story were you three were dating or at least all friends and coming up with nothing, I decided to take matters into my own hands.

Lily: but i thought you hated me *remembering what I wrote in one of my others stories*

Olly: I don't like you, but I don't hate you.

Lily: oh ok*is content with the answer*

Now onwards to the story

DISCLAIMER: I **don't** own Harry Potter series

* * *

Severus pov

My head hurts when I wake up the next morning. My thoughts are all mixed up along with my memories. What happened? What going on? Were Lily and Potter really here? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Then I notice that I'm back in my room, in my bed, perfectly alive. Then last night came rushing back to me. My eyes went wide as I look down at my arms. The marks are still there from last night. _But why?_ I thought to myself. _Why did they save me? They of all people should be happy with my death. No more greasy Snivellus the future death eater._ Before I could continue with my dark thoughts, the door opened and someone walked in. I immediately went to grab my wand but remember that it was in my bag which I have no clue were it was.

"Looking for this?" ask a familiar voice. One that tomented me for the past six years. In my doorway was none other than James Potter. In his hand was my wand.

"What are you doing here Potter?" I snarled. I was panicking and whenever I panic, I get defensive. My guards are up.

"Calm down Severus, I'm not gonna hurt you" He said as he walked towards my bed. I scrambled back against the headboard in slight fear. You would be afraid to if your enemy who hates you and torture you on a daily basis _**just because you exist**_ was in your private quarters. He sat down calmly on the bed.

"Don't worry Severus, Lily will-" he starts but I cut him off

"What did you call me?" I asked dangerously. The smug bastard simply raise an eyebrow.

"Severus"

"Since when are we on first name basis Potter?" I knew that last night really happened. There was nothing I could do to change that. But that did stop me from trying to pretend that nothing changed.

"Since you keep calling me James last night." He said smoothly without batting an eye. I glared at him for a moment before turning my gaze elsewhere. Before he could continue the door opens again and I see a familiar head of red hair.

"Lily" I breath out in shock. Lily look at me for a moment her emerald green eyes staring at me before nodding.

"Good. you're awake" she said while putting down the basket she brought with her on my nightstand. She began to pull out a couple of plates. "You gave us quite the scare Sev. but we'll a talk after you eat, understood." Lily tells me while she hands me a plate of food. When I pushed the plate away saying that I wasn't hungry, she raise an eyebrow and said "Fine then we'll talk now" while putting the food on the nightstand.

"There is nothing to talk about." I say

"Yes there is love you all-" James started but Interrupted him.

"Wait wh-what did you just call me?" I ask quietly

"Love" He said making me tense in shock. Before i could yell at him Lily pick up where he left off.

"He right Sev. you almost died last night. At your own hand." She said. I refuse to meet her eyes and just stared at my lap. A pair of hands cupped my face and turn my head so that I was looking into James hazel eyes.

"Talk to us. _Please_ " He begged me. I don't know why but I finally snap. All the feelings that I hide over the years that I felt for them along with the one they caused broke though. All the hate, the rage, the betrayal, the misery, the humikations, the love, the joy, the sadness, everything just flooded out. Nex thing I know I'm yelling.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!" I roar at the top of my lungs. I stand up and push James away from me. They both stared at me shocked. Lily went to say something but I was busy yelling my emotions out. I turn to James and scream "HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME?! EVER SINCE WE MET ON THE TRAIN YOU HATED ME! YOU ATTACKED FOR HANGING OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND! YOU REALISED THAT I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE A DEATH EATER?! THAT I WAS AN INNOCENT KID LIKE YOU?! BUT NO! YOU PREACH SAYING THAT A SLYTHERINS ARE EVIL COWARDS WHEN YOU ATTACKED ME WHEN I WERE DEFENSELESS!YOU DIDN'T EVEN ATTACK ME BY YOURSELF! YOU ATTACK ME WITH THREE OTHER PEOPLE! IN WHAT WAY IS THAT FAIR?! YOU SENT ME AFTER A FUCKING WEREWOLF FOR MERLIN SAKE! I NEVER EVEN FUCKING SEEN YOU HEXING OR PRANKING OTHER STUDENTS BUT ME!" I then i was it with a wave of realization. I turn to Lily betrayal thick in my voice. "YOU BETRAYED ME!" I raged. He look shocked and angry. I hear a faint murmur of her defending saying i called her a mudblood. I see **RED. "** I HAD EVERY RIGHT TOO! YOU KNEW HE WAS HARASSING ME! YOU KNEW HE WAS PICKING ON ME! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM! YOU KNEW HE WOULD ATTACK YOU! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS HEX HIM! BUT YOU DIDN'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT ME! YOU LET HIM STRIPED ME IN FRONT OF THE FCKINNG SCHOOL!" I i turn my gaze to the both of them and scream " **YOU HOLD NO RIGHT TO BERATE ME FOR WHAT I DID! DON'T FUCKING ACT LIKE EVERYTHING NEVER EVEN HAPPENED!** _ **DON'T YOU FUCKING ACT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME WHEN YOU WERE ONE OF THE REASONS I WAS ATTACKED BY MY OWN HOUSEMATES! OUR CLASSMATES! WHY I HAVE NO FRIENDS! WHY I THIS HAPPENED TO ME!"**_

I pulled off my shirt and show them the scars. From the one my father made to the ones I did to myself. Lily began crying, while James skin paled. I walked away to my bathroom. I just needed to get away from them.

* * *

*silences*

Olly: Well on the brightside, we got chapter 2 done.

Lily: i don't think you should be patting yourself on the back.

Olly: *tilts her head a little* why not?

Severus: Whatever happened to **Dark Side of Reality**?

Olly: *eye giong wide* oh shit i forgot. I had writers block!

James: *looks to reader* Don't worry she hasn't given up on these stories. She is just having a hard time trying to figure out what to write.

Olly: That's right James. Anyway stay tune for the next chapter. Our two favorite lions go to the headmaster. And we get to see the Evans temper in action.

Severus: Wait Olly. What about the letters?

Olly: What?

Severus: the letters I wrote when I was about to kill myself. You know to Potter, Lily, Black, Lupin, Headmaster, Mother and Father?

Olly and Lily: Oh yeah

James: Further chapters?

Olly: Yep. anyway that it for now.

Stories I have:

 **Dark Side of Reality**

 **The Yuansu**

 **The lightning thief**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. Im back. Now this chapter is in Miss Evan's pov.

Lily: why mine?

Olly: Because.

Severus: that not really a reason.

Olly: fine. You want a reason? Here's a reason. Because I said so.

James: Still no a reason.

Sirius: And when do we get involved in the story?

Remus: Yeah.

Olly: *ignores the group in favor of the reader* as I was saying this Chapter is in Lily's pov. *turns to Sirius and Remus* and boys at least what for a couple more chapters

In this chapter Lily head sot the headmaster office, while James decide last minute to stay with Severus. Lil while confront the headmaster and demand the respect he deserved. While James and Severus have a long overdue conversation.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES! IS THAT OBVIOUS?!**

* * *

Lily pov

I stood there shocked as I watch my best friend leave. My emotions were everywhere. But everything I felt was right. Sad because I was not aware how bad my friend had it, disgusted because what kind of monsters do that to their own son. Angry at myself for allowing my friend to suffer all that by himself. And worst of all shame for abomanimg him when he not only apologized, but he defended me from his other so called friends and I accused him of being dark. I looked at James. He must ahnfelt me staring at him because he turn my way. My emerald green eyes met his hazel eyes. We both were amazed, angry and upset for what Severus had to go through. Then both our eyes filled with determination. I new Sev loved me, but to know he felt something for James. Severus was always left to fend for himself, but not anymore. He was not going to be alone anymore. Not if i have anything to say about it. I grabbed at least three of the letter he wrote for us to find. Me and James haven't read ours.

"I'm going to the Headmaster office." I said firmly. "I'm gonna make him give us a septae room away from the dungeons. Keep an eye on him while I'm gone." James nodded and with that I grabbed the letters he wrote that night, headed to the door and made a beeline for Dumbledore office. I was on a mission. Anyone who saw me jump out the way. My magic sparked around me, dark red hair flying behind me, my green eyes dark and narrowed in determination. Once without even realizing it I made it to the gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster office.

"Ice mice" I snarled. The statue jump up and revealed the staircase. I stormed up the stairs, stood in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in, Miss Evans." I hear from the otherside. I immediately walk in to find Albus Dumbledore behind his desk. "Ah, Mis Evaan what can I do for you?" He asked. I steel my nerves and look into his blue eyes.

"Headmaster" I start respectfully. "Last night I found a student lying on the ground. The student wrist eer bleeding and there were cut marks on the student chest. As well as letter on the ground that the student wrote to his friends family and bullies." I said carefully making sure not to mention that the student is Severus. The Headmaster looked shocked but waited for me to continue. "The student was was angry with me for saving their life. They genuinely believed that their families and friends lives would be better if the student died."

"Miss. Evans why was I not informed sooner?" Dumbledore asked sad. He looked upset that one of his students would do this. I took a deep breath.

"This student was a Slytherin, whom we all know you are rather biased against. You have allowed this student to be abused by his follow housemates and classmates, particular three. The Marauders. And when this student tried to fight csak he was punish for while his abusers roamed free. Hell if this was a muggle school, you would have been fired and his abusers, in goddamn jail! Hell if you want, her are the letters the student wrote." I growled starting off calm but getting angrier with each word. I tossed the letters onto the desk. Dumbledore skin began to pale and his eyes stopped twinkling When I believed that I said enough, I turn to walked out the door when I hear

"Miss. Evans, who was the student?" he said quietly. I looked into piercing blue eyes.

"Severus Tobias Snape." I said calmly before storming out heading back to Severus dorm room, leaving a shocked and ashamed headmaster in my wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~

James Pov

Aa I watch Lily leave, I began thinking about what Severus said. I realized, with a huge wave of reality, that everything he said was true. I ran my hand through my already messed up hair. It amazed me that after everything I did, Severus still loved me. I hope he will believe me when I tell him the truth. That I love him too. Ever since that day we met on the train, I wanted them both. Bt then the sorting happen and he went into Slytherin. I felt betrayed. Someone who could be so smart and innocent was a snake. And I wanted to punish him for it. But I went too far. I had to confront Lily about it, but the problem was that I love her as well. When I found out she was in love with me and Severus too, I felt ecstatic and anxious. When I offer that we ask if he wanted to be in a triadic relationship, she agreed. Triadics aren't uncommon. But when we went to the astronomy tower to figure out how to ask him, we saw Severus on the ground bleeding to death. I was so scared. He deserve so much better than the life he lived. To distract myself from my thoughts, I looked around the room. I expected everything to be black but most of it was a combination of calm, cool, and of course, dark colors. The walls and ceilings were a deep midnight blue with black outlines. The floor was a black carpet which was surprisingly soft between my toes. There was a desk in the right corner at least 15 feet away from the bathroom door. The desk was mahogany with junk all over it. The nightstand was a deep cherry wood colors. The bed, itself was a canopy with queen size mattress that could fit at least three people. The mattress was soft and comfortable. I ran my hand through the dark blue soft cotton sheets and were amazed how they flowed so elegantly. That had to cost serious money that I need he did not have. Then I hear the bathroom door open. I looked up and see Severus in all his glory drying his hair. He looked up and tensed. We stood there a moment just staring at each other. He was wearing all black.

"What are you still doing here, Potter?" Severus finally said. I snap out of my stupor.

"I wanted to talk to you." I asid as I sit down on the bed. He glare at me for a minute before sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Say what you want to say and get out." Severus said calmly. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I love you. As do Lily" I said before I could lose my nerve. His eyes went wide and he went to open his mouth to retort, but I intercepted him. "No, you're going to listen. I love you Severus. This is not a prank. This is not a trick. I love you. I love everything about you." I said leaning closer. Severus cheeks were a pale pink. "Your snarky replies. Your sharp tongue. This fierce glasses. That 'don't fuck with me' arua and attitude you give off. " I whisper watching as his skin flushed as I name everything I love about him. "Your raven black hair tha whipps around when you glare at someone" as I said this, my hand reach up and knot himself into his hair, pulling him closer, hear his sharp intake of breath. "My personal favorite are your midnight black eyes that can show nothing and everything at once." I went to continue but was quickly cut of by a pair of lips. He pulled away to see what I would do. The answer was obvious. Is Quickly pulled him in for another kiss. Thin arms wrapped around my neck as I kiss him. Severus turn his head away so he could breathe but I was not deterred. I began biting and sucking at his neck relishing in his moans. Then he pushed me onto the bed and straddled my waist.

"This better not be a prank James." I went to reassure him. "No, I listen to you, know you will istento me. I will admit to harboring feelings for you. My assumption was that you would never feel the same. Over the years I feel deeper in love with you. I never understood why but I did. Maybe because your attention was almost always on me. Or because you were real sweet and gentle to others. So if this is a prank I wi-" I quickly cut him off with a kiss. He happily kiss back. I sat up and switch our positions to where he was lying underneath me.

"Well James, it looks like Severus know about our argument." a voice said making us jump apart. Lily were standing ten feet away from the bed.

"What arrangement?" Severus said slowly pushing me off him. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"James and I want you Severus." She said calmly. "We were planning to ask you whether or not you want to be ur boyfriend. And yes that mean you will be dating both me and James." she said quickly noticing his questioning look.

"Are you going to tell anyone or will I be a dirty little secret?" Severus asked spitefully.

"Everyone will know if you want them to." I said finally speaking up. Lily crossed the room sat on the and leaned in close to Severus.

"By the seam of it Sev, you agree." She said before kissing him. Before it could get heated, I stop them.

"So what do you say. Will you be our boyfriend?" I asked. He kept his head down and refused to look us in the face.

"Yes" Severus said quietly. Me and Lily smiled at him, he shakily smiles back. He blushes when we kiss him on the cheek. Things were going to be ok.

* * *

Olly: SURPRISE *jazz hand* a sweet fluff moment.

Lily: I have to agree. That was pretty nice.

James:

Severus:

Sirius and Remus: *staring at James and Severus*

Olly: Boys is something wrong?

Sirius: I watch my friend make out with Snape.

Remus: Olly earlier I overheard you planning to put me and SIrus in a tr=hreesome as well, right?

Olly: that's right.

Everyone else: WHO?

Olly: Wait and see

Oh and sorry if the description of Severus room sound a little off. I never really describe places before. Anyway that's all for now folks see you next chapter. In the next chapter the new trio heads to Madame Pomfrey to help Severus heal, Plus Dumbledore finally read what in his letter. REVIEW THIS STORY AND ALL MY OTHER STORIES!


	4. Chapter 4

Olly: Hey Party People. Sorry it's taking awhile to update my stories. With my moms computer still M.I.A it a little hard to do, and writhing/update with my phone is harrowing.

SIrius: Olly, I just remember something.

Olly: yes?

Sirius: What ever happened to Peter.

Olly: oooh he was expelled.

James: for what?

Severus: Oh thank god

Lily: phew

Remus: *deadpanned* oh no.

Olly: He sent severus after remus.

Everyone: Oh

As i was saying, in this chapter, Severus has a conflict as they walk to Madam Pomfrey, James is stopped by a friend of his and someone gets their letter.

Remus: Weren't you planning to put me and Siruius into a trheesome with another Slytherin?

Olly: yes. But you have to wait until the end of the chapter.

Severus: I hate it when she does that. *sends death glare*

Everyone else: Us too.

Olly: too bad. And Severus *wolf glares at him* stop glaring at me.

*Olly and Severus have a glare off* Everyone else: anyway onwards with the story.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. ROWLING DOES!**

\--line break--line break--

Severus Pov

We laid in my bed for awhile,after some coaxing, just cuddling and enjoying each other's presence. At first I was not a fan of them putting their hands on me. I know it sounds a little stupid but hey, my parent haven't hugged me since I was 7 and all my dorm and classmates only touch me to hurt me. So is it really that hard to believe I had a small touch phobia? I snuggled deeper into my lover's arms not wanting to leave. It feels nice being held. The problem came when James's hand acidentally grazed my still healing chest. Why did I cut so deep? I hissed in pain. Both Gryffindors shot up. Lily took of my shirt to check my wounds.

"Sev, we should take you to Poppy." Lily said, frown at the pink lines on my chest and arms. My skin pulled slightly. Shit! If they did that Poppy might do a check on my medical history. I may have told them that I was abused, but I never said how bad it was. If I went, they realized how damaged I really am.

"Lily, that not necessary. Im fine." I said. James frowned at me.

"Sev, it just a quick checkup. We'll be there for you." James said try not comfort me. It didn't work. It made me more anxious. They can't find out. I finally have something good in my life. I don't want that to go away.

"Sev, is there something you're not telling us?" Lily asked.

"I…. I don't …. " I couldn't put it in words. What was I supposed to say. Nothing is wrong. Just that I have been abused by my dad, neglected by my mom, beaten by my own roommates sometimes, have constant people tell me I'm worthless, ugly, and weak. So I am terrified for you two to find out because you'll hate me. So what's for dinner? No way was I going to tell them that. But I couldn't bring myself to lie. So I stayed silent.

"Severus, we aren't going anywhere. We'll be there unless you tell us otherwise." James said holding me close to his chest. I sigh, realising this is a losing battle, consenting to their wishes. They smiled at me. Thanks merlin, it's a Hogsmeade weekend, because if I had to go out and face the rest of Hogwarts by myself, I would have jump out a window. I grabbed a black hoodie and threw it on. We walked out of my dorm. The walk was in silence, not awkward silence,but comforting calming silence. We were around the corner to the infirmary when we heard to extremely familiar voices.

"Oi James!" Sirius 'Padfoot' Black shouts as he run towards us. My body tensed. Lily noticed this.

"James, distract Sirius for awhile. Meet us when you're done." she said taking my hand and dragging me to the hospital wing.

James Pov

I watch my girlfriend and (hopefully) boyfriend leave for a moment before addressing my best friend. Sirius Black. Standing at 6' tall with shoulder length midnight black windswept hair, athletic build from being the quidditch chaser, and smokey grey eyes that are always smiling.

"Hey Pads." I said.

"Prongs was that Snape you were walking with?" Sirius asked. I went to explain to explain but he keep talking. "That greasy git did something to you didnt he?" he questioned.

"Don't call him that." I said immediately. He looked at me confused.

"Why not? Never Mind don't matter. Hey did you hear? Some random slytherin tried to off themselves!" I paled when he said that.

"How do you know?" I asked. Was someone else there that night.

"Dumbledore announced it. Did you know?" He asked me. Rage ran throughout my body. What the actual hell was Dumbledore thinking? Was this supposed to help Severus. "Yeah, he said that it was so no other student off themselves. And that it was for their own safety."

"Yes padfoot I knew. And I knew that it was our fault." I tell him.

"What?" Sirius asked shocked. I handed him the letter Severus wrote for him and Remus. He stared down at the two letter for a couple of moments. "Prongs…where did you get these?" his voice shook.

"Front the slytherin himself." I said, my voice steady and calm.

"Did you steal it from him?" He asked desperately hoping. I can tell he figured it out. I know I shouldn't say what I was about to say but, it had to be said.

"No pads. He gave it to me. Because guess? It was Snape. The only reason I know is becseu Lily and me found him." God, that bloody awful image will forever stick to my brain. "We pushed him so far over the edge. Just because he was a slytherin. My parent would be disgusted with us. My father is an Auror. Their job is to protect the innocent. And what does his son do? Harass and bully a student for being different. For hanging out with Lily just because I wanted her. But we took it to far with the tree and Remus. Peter got expelled for that. We pushed him to the limit. He almost died. I am not making that mistake again. If you don't want to be like your parents, you will change to. Read the letter, Black." I snapped. I turn on my heels and walked away, leaving behind an angry, confused, hurt, and ashamed Sirius Black in my wake.

Sirius pov

I watch James storm off to the infirmary, my mind in turmoil. _Was James interested in Snape? Is it really my fault? Did I really pushd Snape that far? Snape actually tried to kill himself? How dare he blamed me? He was the one who pants him? I'm I really like my parents?_

The last thought is what bothered me the most. Because it's the one that rings the most true to me. Walburga would be proud of this. Orion would have approved. That what makes me want to throw up. I come back to reality with a sart. The letter still in my hand. He wrote me something. The bastard was dying and he wrote something to me. I quickly ran to Gryffindor tower.

"Draconis Eyes." I said to the Fat Pink Lady. The second she open up, I ran in. and straight to the boys dorm rooms. I sat on my bed and stared at the letter in front of me. I wanted to know what it said, what he wrote to me in wat were almost his last moments of life. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Mainly because i didn't want to know what it says. Would it be a letter of kindness, saying how in another life we could have be friends? Or it could of been a letter of hatred, cursing my firstborn to hell? My gazed snapen to Remus's letter. I can already tell what his would have. Something I would never receive from Snape.

 ** _Forgiveness for what happened in the Shrieking Shack._**

He knows Remus is innocent. He also know that Remus wouldn't hesitate to read his letter. I will give it to him later. He deserve to know. But before i could give him his, before i could fix my friendship with James, and make myself a good human being, I need to read the letter.

"Here goes nothing" I said to myself as i open the letter.

\--line break--line break--

Olly: *having finally stop glaring at Severus.* wow. That was actually intense

Severus: Olly, aren't you going to apologize for taking so long?

Lily: Sev-

Olly: Didn't I apologize at the beginning of the chapter.

Sirius: no

Olly: oh my bad.

Remus: Tell them about the PJO story.

Olly: oh right. It on a temporary Hiatus/it being rewritten.

James: she hasn't given up on it and neither should you.

Everyone: make she to read, review, and love her other stories.

Olly: Also to everyone who read Eclipse, I understand it's hard to read but it is my first fanfic, so no im not changing it. Bye have a good day!!!!!


	5. Author Note

*there is a dark hallway with rows of doors. Each door is a fandom. The doors that are white are have written fics. The one that are black fo not. But grey are the ones about to be activated and soon. 80% of the doors are black while the the rest aer grey and white. All of the sudden. A new door turns grey. An alarms blares calling all the white doors to a stadium. The white doors open to reveal Harry Potter, The Outsiders, Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus and the Avengers fandoms, who all go to the stadium to see who the new fandom was. The stadium was similar to an old colosseum but a lot smaller. Greaser of Olympus aka Olympia aka Olly walks out to the stage.*

Olly: I hope you all realize why i called you out here.

Hp Severus Snape: The door that turn grey?

Olly: Correct.

Tony Stark: Who's the new guys?

Olly: In good time but first *turns to PJO and HOO section* I apologize boys and girls but do to the fact that i was forced to delete one of your stories which was a songfic and the the fact that i must rewrite the other you must go back to your realm.

Percy Jackson: We understand

Jason Grace: It's fine Olly

Thalia Grace: As long you come back for us at some point, got it?

Olly: of course Thalia. Thank you all for being understanding. But please stay for awhile

Pjo and Hoo: * nods and murmurs in agreement

Olly: Seeing as I obviously could not handle writing a characters reacting to the book fic, I will try my best to do something similar which is characters reacting to the movie.

Everybody: *silent before excited shouts and cheers*

Ponyboy Curtis: is that why the door turned grey?!

Olly: yes

Curly Shepard: Let me guess you couldn't find any characters reacting to the movies so you decided to write your own.

Olly: that and in respect to Stan Lee who passed away.

Avengers: *bows their heads in respect*

Lily Evans: *whispers* who is Stan Lee?

James Potter: *whispers back* he is or was their *points to the avengers fandom* creator as well as a respected comic book writer and did a lot of cameos in their movies.

Lily: Oh.

Olly: Anyway let me introduce you to our newest members The X-Men!

*Walking onstage are James "Logan" Howlett, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, Hank McCoy, Charles Xavier, and the others.*

Olly: *shaking hands with Charles* welcome to the teams boys and girls

Charles: Thank you for having us.

Percy Jackson: I hope you have better luck than us. It will be fun working with her.

Logan: Thanks bub. We'll try our best.

Percy and the others: *smiles gracefully. Turns to Olly* it is time for us to leave. Thank you Olly

Olly: I will try and come back for you soon

*with that the Pjo and Hoo leave the stadium and go to their door which has darken from white to grey*

Olly: now before we leave I need help choosing between Days of Future Past, X-men: Origins Wolverine, and X-men first class. Also i would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Yule, and a Happy New Year. That is all.

*with that everyone leaves to go to their doors. The X-Men stares at theirs for a minute*

Logan: This oughta be fun, huh Chuck?

Charles: I believe so Logan.

*X-men walks through their door ready for whatever crazy adventure awaits.*

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
